injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Generations
Justice League Generations is a video game set across three various time periods in the Justice League's history: their founding, their most important mission to save the Earth, and the possible post-apocalyptic future where they failed to save the Earth. Gameplay Description In the story mode of JLG, up to four players can play, even if more than four characters are provided in the story. Story mode levels work one level after the other, with brief intermissions in between levels which can only be played while going through story mode, such as going from one location to another to progress the story. After the story mode has been beaten, the four players can all choose any character from the selection screen, which can be pulled up at any time, and free roam around Metropolis, Gotham City, and the Watchtower. Throughout free roams there are various side levels where the players can play as characters who were not included in the story mode, and unlock various other characters. After the story mode is completed, the players can go back and play levels again, whether in story mode or in freeplay. In freeplay, only four characters are accessible at a time, despite how many were given in story mode, unless there were less than four characters, in which case only that amount can be used. In freeplay, the players can pull up the selection screen and use whatever characters they wish, and they can change at any time. Playable Characters Generation 1 *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Cyborg Generation 2 *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Flash (Wally West) *Aquaman *Cyborg *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Zatanna *Shazam *Captain Atom *Nightwing *Plastic Man *Vibe *Supergirl Generation 3 *Batman *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Red Hood *Shazam (Sahar Shaheen) *Lex Luthor *Superwoman (Supergirl) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Lois Lane) *Black Manta *Deathstroke *Martian Manhunter *Speedy (Sarah Queen) *Firestorm *Joker II (Harley Quinn) *Blue Scarab Accessible in Freeplay/Free Roam *Darkseid *Kalibak *Steve Trevor *Joker *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Killer Croc *Cheetah *Bizarro *Captain Cold *Bane *Gorilla Grodd *Brainiac *Mongul *Lashina *Stompa *Bernadeth *Knockout *Barda *Gilotina *Steppenwolf *Doomsday *Zod *Metallo *Parasite *Hawkwoman *Hawkman *Robin *Superboy *Wonder Girl *Kid Flash *Aqualad *Ms. Martian *Red Arrow *Mary Marvel *Huntress *Atom *Animal Man *Adam Strange *Doctor Fate *Question *Riddler *Two-Face *Poison Ivy *Clayface *Mister Freeze *Penguin *Catwoman *Man-Bat *Scarecrow *Mirror Master *Captain Boomerang *Heatwave *Lobo *Vandal Savage *Amazo *Klarion *Brain *Queen Bee *Raven *Beast Boy *Starfire *Element Woman *Batwoman *Hawk *Dove *Swamp-Thing *Black Lightning *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul Antagonists Some antagonists can be unlocked and played as in free roam or freeplay after the story is completed, bu some antagonists remain bosses only, and not playable characters. Generation 1 *Darkseid *Desaad *Parademons *Kalibak *A.R.G.U.S. Agents Generation 2 *Lex Luthor *Joker *Harley Quinn *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Killer Croc *Cheetah *Bizarro *Captain Cold *Bane *Deathstroke *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Brainiac *Mongul *Despero *Parallax *Imperiex *Anti-Monitor Generation 3 *Imperallax *Superman/Eradicator *Wonder Woman/Gladiatrix *Cyborg/The Grid *Aquaman/Oceanus *Wally West/Paradox *Shazam/The Accuser *Brainiac X *Lashina *Stompa *Bernadeth *Knockout *Barda *Gilotina *Steppenwolf *Mongul *Cyber-Joker *Cyber-Grundy *Cyber-Croc *Cyber-Cheetah *Cyber-Grodd *Cyber-Bane *Doomsday *Zod *Metallo *The Ion Generator Voice Cast *Superman: Jerry O'Connell *Batman: Kevin Conroy *Wonder Woman: Jennifer Hale *Flash (Barry Allen): Charlie Schlatter *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Nathan Fillion *Aquaman: Matt Lanter *Cyborg: Kevin Michael Richardson *Green Lantern (John Stewart): Phil LaMarr *Flash (Wally West): Jason Segel *Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumbly *Green Arrow: Alan Tudyk *Black Canary: Vanessa Marshall *Zatanna: Hynden Walch *Shazam: Sean Astin *Captain Atom: George Eads *Nightwing: Neil Patrick Harris *Plastic Man: Tom Kenny *Vibe: Eric Lopez *Supergirl: Tara Strong *Batman (Terry McGinnis): Will Friedle *Red Hood: James Arnold Taylor *Shazam (Sahar Shaheen): Kath Soucie *Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown *Green Lantern (Lois Lane): Dana Delany *Black Manta: Kevin Michael Richardson *Deathstroke: Ron Perlman *Speedy: Willa Holland *Firestorm: Matt Lanter and Khary Payton *Joker (Harley Quinn): Arleen Sorkin *Blue Scarab: Yuri Lowenthal *Darkseid: David Sobolov *Kalibak: Fred Tatasciore *Steve Trevor: Nolan North *Joker: Richard Epcar *Sinestro: Troy Baker *Solomon Grundy: Fred Tatasciore *Killer Croc: Steve Blum *Cheetah: Claudia Black *Bizarro: Fred Tatasciore *Captain Cold: Alan Tudyk *Bane: Fred Tatasciore *Gorilla Grodd: Fred Tatasciore *Brainiac: Troy Baker *Mongul: Kevin Michael Richardson *Lashina: Tara Strong *Stompa: Maria Canals *Bernadeth: Vanessa Marshall *Knockout: Vanessa Marshall *Barda: Jennifer Hale *Gilotina: Tara Strong *Steppenwolf: Steve Blum *Doomsday: Steve Blum *Zod: Steve Blum *Metallo: Paul Blackthorne *Parasite: Nolan North *Hawkwoman: Jennifer Hale *Hawkman: Fred Tatasciore *Robin: Cameron Bowen *Superboy: Nolan North *Wonder Girl: Tara Strong *Kid Flash: Charlie Schlatter *Aqualad: Khary Payton *Ms. Martian: Danica McKellar *Red Arrow: Crispin Freeman *Mary Marvel: Tara Strong *Huntress: Amy Acker *Atom: James Arnold Taylor *Animal Man: James Arnold Taylor *Adam Strange: James Arnold Taylor *Doctor Fate: Kevin Michael Richardson *Question: Jeffrey Combs *Riddler: James Arnold Taylor *Two-Face: Troy Baker *Poison Ivy: Vanessa Marshall *Clayface: Khary Payton *Mister Freeze: Clancy Brown *Penguin: Nolan North *Catwoman: Grey DeLisle *Man-Bat: Steve Blum *Scarecrow: Corey Burton *Mirror Master: Alexis Denisof *Captain Boomerang: Steve Blum *Heatwave: Nolan North *Lobo: David Sobolov *Vandal Savage: Phil Morris *Amazo: Peter MacNichol *Klarion: Thom Adcox Hernandez *Brian: Nolan North *Queen Bee: Vanessa Marshall *Raven: Tara Strong *Beast Boy: Greg Cipes *Starfire: Hynden Walch *Element Woman: Vanessa Marshall *Batwoman: Jennifer Hale *Hawk: Fred Tatasciore *Dove: Danica McKellar *Swamp-Thing: Kevin Michael Richardson *Black Lightning: Phil LaMarr *Ra's al Ghul: Steve Blum *Talia al Ghul: Morena Baccarin *Desaad: Dee Bradley Baker *Parademons: Dee Bradley Baker *Despero: Phil LaMarr *Parallax: Nathan Fillion *Imperiex: John DiMaggio *Anti-Monitor: Kevin Michael Richardson *Imperallax: Kevin Grevioux Category:Games